<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for more BAMF!Shiganshina Trio and BAMF!104th Training Corps. by AdorablePumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860519">Looking for more BAMF!Shiganshina Trio and BAMF!104th Training Corps.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorablePumpkin/pseuds/AdorablePumpkin'>AdorablePumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Other, Shiganshina Trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorablePumpkin/pseuds/AdorablePumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm looking for more Shiganshina trio trying to live after the wall breach and becoming scary mofo's in the process. Can also feature Bamf!Everyone.<br/>Anything that might have doctor!Eren, Titan Shifter!Eren who can shift even when he was young, or even Accountant!Armin who's really good at leading all the Black market deals and Boss Ass Bitch!Mikasa who kicks ass, takes names. That stuff, I haven't found much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Read Top Repeat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been looking for some but I've only found a few, I don't know if it's because I'm not searching hard enough or is there really so little of those? Because I know that there's a lot I just have to find them!</p><p>I only have these, you guys are free to check them, they're all great (in my opinion):</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160097 - Disbanded, But Not Defeated by Feneris -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Under increasing pressure from the Wall Cult and the general public, the King finally caves to demands to stop wasting already scarce resources funding the Scouting Legion.</p><p>This is of course easier said than done. There is soldiers to reassign, officers to promote, not to mention the question as to what to do with Eren Jeager?</p><p>And of course, the Scouting Legion itself is not going to take such an outrage lying down...</p><p>______</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/999964 - Eleven Years Old and Crime Lords by AirenRin -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
From snkkink</p><p>When Wall Maria fell, a lot of people were suddenly displaced. A lot of people were desperate to get by. A story in which Eren, Mikasa and Armin turns to crime to make ends meet and somehow became notorious.</p><p>(I actually read it on ff.net first)</p><p>_______</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031989 - It's a Trap by Feneris</p><p>Summary:<br/>
For SnK Kink Meme</p><p>Everyone has a weakness.</p><p>Some are just stranger than others.</p><p>Which is why Armin's little black book in universally feared by all of humanity. For Armin knows your weakness, and he's not afraid to exploit it.</p><p>______</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161080 - Unsupervised Monthly Rituals by Feneris</p><p>Summary:<br/>
There's something strange about those new recruits...</p><p> </p><p>Erwin was starting to get a strange feeling that it had been a bad idea to leave the new recruits unsupervised.</p><p>It was the severed heads on stakes, the goat, and the big-ass spiders that confirmed it.</p><p>______</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095064 - Relative Size by Feneris</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Everyone knew Shiganshina was home to some truly gigantic examples of spiderkind. None more so than the residents of the district itself. By the time they were five, every child in the district had become so inured to the sight of gigantic spiders that a tiny little spider was barely something worth noticing.</p><p>Of course what Shiganshinans called "a tiny little spider" did not match the rest of humanity's definition.</p><p>__________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272898 - One Step Ahead by Feneris -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
No one was quite sure exactly how Eren Jeager had escaped from military custody, but the fact remained that he had.</p><p>The investigation was complicated by the fact that it had been several hours before anyone even realized Eren was gone. This was due to the fact that the boy in question had been replaced by a crude dummy made of straw, clay, and an old rug. In addition the guard on duty was unable to provide any new information, or in fact do anything beyond huddle in the corner and repeat "I saw nothing," over and over.</p><p>That was only the beginning of things. Who knew the three of them could be so good at staying one step ahead of everyone?</p><p>________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836361 - Living on the Outside by Colerate -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Armin, Mikasa and Eren have been living outside of the walls for five years now. Along the way, they had picked up some strays.</p><p>Returning to the walls was never a part of the plan, but things were different now that they were responsible for the lost soldiers of the survey corps.</p><p>_______</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436637 - Eren the Angry Gardener by ChocolateMilkandRegrets -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Eren didn't really understand what that big deal was with growing plants, as so many people considered it a delicate task, but really all you had to do is smack em' really hard, and maybe set them on fire a couple times afterwards.</p><p>_________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455739 - If at First You Don't Succeed... By Feneris -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
In which the 104th Cadet Corp finds themselves locked in a time-loop centered around the battle of Trost, Jean bemoans the fact that he's always the last one standing, and thus the one who has to clean up after everyone, superior officers wonder just what the hell Shadis is feeding the kids in basic, people loose dignity betting on titan fights, Armin comes up with a brilliant plan to beat the armored titan, and Marco always dies. Always</p><p>________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/962929 - The House in the Red Light District by Kyogre -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
From snkkink.</p><p>Armin, Eren and Mikasa inherit a brothel. A very classy brothel, that's popular with the military. They have no idea what they're doing, but with Armin's cunning, Mikasa's ability to kick ass, and Eren's mysterious kink-discovering skills, they pull through okay. Mostly.</p><p>_________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/983884 - Shingeki no Archive by Kyogre -</p><p>(its a compilation of their works)</p><p>_________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/979845 - Mother of All Hangovers by Kyogre -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
From snkkink.</p><p>On the night of their graduation, the 104th recruits have a wild celebration and get drunk. Really drunk. None more drunk than Those Three. (And they are crazy drunks.)</p><p>The last anyone sees of them, they are in full 3DMG and hurtling themselves off Wall Rose, screaming something about seeing the ocean.</p><p>The next morning, the hangover is impressive, three graduates are missing, and a path of destruction leads away from Wall Rose.</p><p>As for Armin, Eren and Mikasa, they wake up at the ocean. They're not sure how they got there, but getting back is one hell of an adventure. There may have been some cults founded. Armin might be an evil mastermind. And, hey, Eren can turn into a Titan. That might just be the least weird part. </p><p>__________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296451 - Out Loud by Feneris -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Whenever Armin is stressed out, he unknowingly starts narrating his thoughts out loud in attempt to sort through them. What he notices is interesting to say the least.</p><p>_____</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760179 - Like Titans, Only Smaller by Feneris -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Scouting Legion HQ suddenly finds itself with an infestation of cockroaches. Levi takes immediate action by burning down two of the castle's outbuildings, Eren is apparently good at killing insects with throwing knives, Hanji and Armin go on to create chemicals deadly enough to kill titans, oh, and Mikasa is afraid of roaches.</p><p>__________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142284 - They Come in the Night and... By Feneris -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Levi knew something weird was going on. Whenever he went he went to sleep, always woke up to find out things had changed. Sometimes a chest would be against the opposite wall of the room, or with a chair being placed by the window instead of by the nightstand, or with a pot of wilting daisies being replaced by a pot of wilting asters. This time it was his curtains. The ugly red-on-white things that had once hung over his windows had been replaced with equally ugly white-on-red ones.</p><p>Hanji said he was imagining things. He disagreed, someone was messing with him by sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and rearranging his furniture.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>__________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/883751 - Homestyle by joouheika -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Eren is a really good cook. Lives are changed. Some ruined forever.</p><p>_________</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729240?view_adult=true  - Morally Unethical by AristoMuse -</p><p>Summary:<br/>
No matter how rambunctious, hot headed, and unruly he was, Eren Jaeger was still a doctor's son.</p><p>And a doctor can save you...or take you apart.</p><p>(Where we get to see the smarter side of Eren that's always been overshadowed by his anger, and how that changes everything.)</p><p>________</p><p>Thank you for commenting the Morally Unethical, ArnsolietteSun!</p><p>This is all about it. Please. Comment below if there's anything like this in the wild world of SnK fandom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Shit Eren Does by fluffykitty12 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120612</p><p>Summary:<br/>
Eren was covered in blood and chicken feathers, and Levi wondered for a second if the boy had gone insane. "You said to make sure there was chicken for dinner, Sir." Eren said. "I meant to tell the cooking squad." Levi ground out. Eren looked at him sheepishly. "We did it differently in Shingasha."</p><p>Levi expected to take care of brats when he was promoted to Corporal. He did not, however, expect to have to deal with cultural differences, or the weird-ass traditions from three brats from a place called Shinganshina.</p><p>Shorts/one-shots concerning the antics of one incredibly determined titan-shifter, and everyone's favorite trio.</p><p>Thanks, Tasibi for commenting the 'Shit Eren Does' by fluffykitty12 !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>